fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fifth Harmony
Fifth Harmony (also known: 5th Harmony & 5H; formerly: LYLAS & 1432) is an American girl group, between the ages of 20-24, consisting of members: Lauren Jauregui, Dinah-Jane Hansen, Ally Brooke, and Normani. Camila Cabello was also a member of the group from 2012 to 2016. They were formed on the US version of The X Factor on July 27, 2012 (their sophomore album is named after this date). To date, Fifth Harmony has released one EP, Better Together (2013) and three studio albums: Reflection (2015), 7/27 (2016) and Fifth Harmony (2017). After ending up in third place on the American version of The X-Factor, the group was signed by Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid's record labels, Syco Music and Epic Records. Their debut single was Miss Movin' On and was featured on their debut EP, Better Together (2013). After releasing a further four versions of the extended play (Acoustic, Spanish (known as Juntos), Spanish Acoustic and Remix versions), in 2014 the group released BO$$, the lead single from their debut studio album. Sledgehammer followed shortly after, and the single was Fifth Harmony's first Top 40 hit on the Billboard Hot 100. In 2015, their debut album Reflection was released and peaked at number 5 on the Billboard 200 albums chart. The third and final single from the album, Worth It (featuring Kid Ink) peaked at number 12 on the Hot 100 as well as number 3 in the UK, becoming their highest-charting single in both regions at the time. That year they also released the track I'm In Love With a Monster from the movie Hotel Transylvania 2, as well as partnering with Candie's and embarking on their first worldwide tour, The Reflection Tour. In February 2016 Fifth Harmony released Work From Home (featuring Ty Dolla $ign) as the lead single from their second studio album. The song is the group's highest-charting single to date, peaking at number 4 in the US and 2 in the UK. The group's sophomore album, 7/27, was released in May 2016 and peaked at number 4 on the Billboard 200. It also spawned the singles All In My Head (Flex) (featuring Fetty Wap) and That's My Girl following its release. The group went on a second worldwide tour named The 7/27 Tour before Cabello left the group in December of 2016 to pursue a solo career. Jauregui, Kordei, Brooke and Hansen continued as a four-piece group and released Down (featuring Gucci Mane), the lead single from their third studio album in June 2017. The single peaked at number 42 on the Hot 100. Fifth Harmony's self-titled third album was released in August and also spawned the singles He Like That and Por Favor (with Pitbull) following its release. The group embarked on their third major headlining worldwide tour, the PSA Tour, in autumn of 2017, announcing their indefinite hiatus to pursue solo projects in March 2018. Background Individual Beginnings Dinah Jane began singing in her church at age four, while Camila didn't start until the seventh grade. Normani first performed as a dancer at age three and Lauren's public debut came in the fifth grade, where she sang the national anthem for her whole school. As for Ally, who was born premature at 1 pound 14 ounces, she simply says she came out singing! X Factor Formation (2012) The group's members: Lauren Jauregui, Ally Brooke, Dinah Jane Hansen, Camila Cabello and Normani Kordei, all originally auditioned for the show as solo artists expecting to go trough live shows in the "Teens" and "Young Adults" categories, but didn't make it past bootcamp. Knowing how talented all five girls were, the judges decided to give them another chance as a group on the last day filming BootCamp, July 27th, 2012. They wowed their mentor, Simon Cowell, and his guest advisor, Latin music superstar Marc Anthony, at Judges' Homes with their rendition of the Shontelle hit "Impossible", resulting in Cowell choosing them as one of four groups going to the live shows. On the first week of live shows the girls performed We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together and on the results show they had to perform Demi Lovato's Skyscraper in a sing-off with Sister-C, after getting into the Top 12, on week 2 they sang Chiristina Perri's A Thousand Years from the movie The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2. Having reached the fifth place on the results show of Week 2, on Week 3 (Divas Week) they performed Mariah Carey's "Hero" and reached the sixth place on the leaderboard. On Week 4 they sang "I'll Stand By You" by The Pretenders, taking the seventh place on the results show. On Week 5, Hernandez's grandfather passed away and the girls dedicated their performance to him with the song Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson, they place fourth on that week. During Week 6 they performed Adele's "Set Fire To The Rain" and Demi Lovato's "Give Your Heart A Break". In week six's results, they placed in the bottom two and sung for survival against Diamond White with Mariah Carey's "Anytime You Need a Friend" and landed a spot in the Top 4. In semi-finals the girls performed "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding, which was their most popular performance on the show. They also performed Impossible with solos in Spanish by Camila, Lauren and Ally. After happily making it into the finals they performed Anything Could Happen for the second time as their "Song of the Series", their second performance was a duet with X Factor judge Demi Lovato with the song Give Your Heart A Break, their final song for the night was Let It Be by The Beatles. The last song they performed on the show was Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) on the final night. After the first round of the finals they did not receive enough votes from the public to get them to the Top 2, and they ended up coming in 3rd place on December 20, 2012. Despite LA Reid and Britney Spears clearing not liking them at all during the competition, the Fifth Harmony girls wowed the public enough to get voted through every week and had the support and confidence of their mentor Simon Cowell, who adored them and never had a problem telling them how proud he was of them. On the X-Factor's website, it is shown that Fifth Harmony's guilty pleasures are junk food, candy, shopping, eating, Swedish fish, and overplaying songs. After their journey on the show, the group was signed to Syco Music and Epic Records. This amazing group of girls is bound to make history, and have already blew the minds of their fandom with their covers of Frank Oceans's "Thinkin Bout You", Lana Del Rey's "American", Ed Sheeran's "Lego House", Rihanna's "Stay" and Taylor Swift's "Red". Their debut album, Reflection, was released in early 2015, and their sophomore album, 7/27, was released in May 2016. They have had numerous hit singles, such as BO$$, Worth It, Sledgehammer, Work from Home and That's My Girl. Fifth Harmony, as of November 2016, also holds the top 3 spots for most-viewed music videos by a girl group, with Worth It, Work from Home and All in My Head (Flex) respectively. Name Change Originally called LYLAS (which means "Love You Like A Sister"), the girls found themselves in a dispute with another girl group called The Lylas, which consists of singer Bruno Mars' four sisters, forcing them to change their name. For their first live show, the girls went with the name 1432 (which means "I Love You Too"). However, after choosing them as a part of the Top 12, Simon Cowell told them that he hated the name and that the public would decide what they would be referred as. They revealed their new name, Fifth Harmony, on November 7th, 2012. Despite them being a group put together by the show, the girls' willingness to work hard as a group and their personal friendship has endeared them to people, earning them a very devoted fan base known as "Harmonizers". 2013–2014: Better Together Main Article: Better Together After being signed to Syco and Epic Records the girls were recording what would be their debut EP while doing many covers (such as Thinkin Bout You, American, Red and more). On September 9, 2013, the group announced the title of their debut EP, Better Together, which was released on October 22, 2013 The EP debuted #6 on the Billboard 200 and #2 on iTunes album charts. The lead single from Fifth Harmony's debut EP Better Together is Miss Movin' On . The single debuted at #85 on the Billboard Hot 100 during its first week of release, making Fifth Harmony the first X Factor USA alumnae to chart on the Hot 100. The group performed the single for the first time on television on July 18, 2013, on the Today Show in New York City. Within three days of the single's music video being uploaded on Fifth Harmony's official Vevo account, over one million views were amassed. The promotional single "Me and My Girls" was released exclusively to Radio Disney on July 13, 2013. Fifth Harmony also performed the song on the Today Show on July 18, 2013. The video for "Me and My Girls" premiered on August 24 on the Disney Channel; and a different version of the video premiered on Fifth Harmony's YouTube Vevo account on August 25. On July 15, 2013, Radio Disney announced that Fifth Harmony would be the first artists featured on a reformatted version of The Next Big Thing, a program that chronicles an artist's journey from being discovered to becoming music's "next big thing"; with each segment appearing on the Disney Channel, Radio Disney, Disney.com, and on social media, as well as live Radio Disney events in local markets. Throughout the months of July and August 2013, Fifth Harmony performed at shopping malls across the United States in a tour titled "Harmonize America" . On August 5, 2013 the girl group celebrated their one year anniversary by performing 5 shows in New York City. The pop-up concerts throughout the city included performances at the iHeartRadio Theater and Madison Square Park. The group was one of the opening acts for Cher Lloyd during her I Wish Tour which started on September 6, 2013. On September 11, 2013 the girl group revealed that they would be headlining their first concert hall tour "Fifth Harmony 2013", playing concert halls in Canada and the US. Their opening act is indie pop band AJR. Demi Lovato revealed on On Air with Ryan Seacrest on September 30, 2013 that Fifth Harmony is one of two opening acts on her upcoming Neon Lights Tour playing 27 arenas across North America. Fifth Harmony appeared at the 2013 Teen Choice Awards alongside Demi Lovato to present the Acuvue Inspire Award to Nick Jonas. On October 10, 2013, it was announced that Fifth Harmony will be performing on the red carpet at the 2013 American Music Awards on November 24. They performed an acoustic version of the single "Better Together." On November 4, 2013, the girl group premiered the album artwork for the Spanish version of "Better Together" titled "Juntos". The acoustic Spanish version artwork was also revealed. Both EPs were released on November 11, 2013. "Juntos" and "Juntos Acoustic" debuted at 2 and 12 respectively on the Billboard Top Latin Albums chart. The English acoustic and remix EPs of "Better Together" were released on November 19 and November 25, 2013, respectively. During the month of December, Fifth Harmony was featured as part of the 2013 Jingle Ball Tour lineup, alongside Miley Cyrus, Ariana Grande, Robin Thicke, Selena Gomez, Jason Derulo, Paramore and Austin Mahone, among other artists. The girl group performed songs from their debut EP at 12 Jingle Balls in arenas across the country (Dallas, Philadelphia, Los Angeles, Seattle, Chicago, Minneapolis, Atlanta, New York City, Boston, Washington, D.C., Tampa and Miami). The complete artist lineup varied from city to city; however, Fifth Harmony performed at all dates, including the two biggest Jingle Balls of the tour, KIIS-FM Jingle Ball at Staples Centre and Z100 Jingle Ball at Madison Square Garden. On January 23, 2014, Fifth Harmony headlined the MTV Artists To Watch concert, an annual concert which showcases breakout artists that will be promoted by MTV during the year. The 2014 concert also featured performances by Tori Kelly, Echosmith and Jake Miller. On April 7th, 2014 the girls won a Shorty Award in the category of "Band", this was their first award ever. On April 26, 2014, Fifth Harmony performed "Miss Movin On" at the 2014 Radio Disney Music Awards at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles. That night, they were announced as the winners in both of the categories they were nominated in, Breakout Artist and Best Song to Rock Out To With Your BFF for "Me & My Girls" beating Avril Lavigne, R5, Ariana Grande and Zendaya. 2014-2016: Reflection During their performance at the Kiss Concert 2014 the quintet sang a snippet of that would be the lead single of their debut album, BO$$ which debuted at number 43 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart with first-week sales of 75,000, becoming the group's best week sales as well as their highest charting song at the time. On July 17 it was announced that Fifth Harmony was nominated at the MTV Video Music Awards in the category "Artist to Watch" (this nomination made them the first girl group in the last decade to be nominated for a VMA without releasing an album) against Sam Smith, 5 Seconds of Summer and other acts; on the same day the girls got four more nominations at the Teen Choice Awards resulting in five nominations in total. In the summer and autumn of 2014 the girls performed on their fourth headlining tour called 5th Times a Charm followed by being an opening act at Austin Mahone's first major tour called Live on Tour in which they performed songs off their debut studio album including BO$$ and got to perform in Brazil on the road. On August 10th 2014, the girls won their first Teen Choice Award in the category of "Choice Single: Group" for BO$$. On August 24th, they won the Artist To Watch award at the Video Music Awards for Miss Movin' On. They were nominated as Worldwide Act at the MTV EMAs but only won the Best US Act award. The girls had a guest appearance on Faking It and sang a cover of New Kids on the Block's "(You Got It) The Right Stuff". Their second single off Reflection was called "Sledgehammer" and it peaked at number three on the iTunes Charts, becoming their second highest-charting single on the chart currently after their 2017 single "Down". They performed this song live for the first time ever at MTV EMAs pre-show in Miami and, later, on Good Morning America and The Today Show. It became the group's first top 40 single on the Billboard Hot 100. Along with other Epic Records artists, the girls were part of Epic's I'll Be Home For Christmas EP in which they covered "All I Want For Christmas Is You" (they sang this cover on the National Christmas Tree Lighting, an event in which they met Barack and Michelle Obama for the first time) and "Noche De Paz" (the Spanish version of Silent Night). The quintet made their first trip to the UK to promote BO$$ on December and sang it on UK TV for the first time on The X Factor UK (of which Simon Cowell was a judge), this resulted in the single climbing up the UK charts to 21 on the UK charts. Their highly anticipated debut studio album, "Reflection," was finally released on February 3, 2015. Around February, they travelled to Australia to promote their Sledgehammer, they performed it on The Ellen Show and sang it as they walked down the runway during the Mercedes Benz Fashion Week. On March 2nd, it was announced that Worth It would be the third and final single off the album. The song later peaked at number three in the UK and twelve in the US, becoming their highest-charting single at the time in both countries and many more. The music video reached one billion views in 2016. The Reflection Tour took place on March 2015 and it was Fifth Harmony's first major headlining tour. Their opening acts were Jacob Whitesides, Jasmine V and Mahogany Lox. On April 6th, they went back to the White House and performed during the Easter Egg Roll. The girls won the "Honored Artist Award" on the Youtube Music Awards, "Best Music Group" and "Fiercest Fans" on the Radio Disney Music Awards, and a Kids' Choice Award for "Favorite New Artist". Around June, they traveled to the UK for a second time and performed at Club G-A-Y, as well as at the Capital Summertime Ball. A follow-up to the Reflection Tour for the summer was announced later, this time their opening acts are Bea Miller, Natalie la Rose and Debby Ryan & The Never Ending. The third single from the album, "Worth It", featuring Kid Ink, made its peak position on the Billboard Hot 100 chart at 12. They got to perform the song on Kelly and Michael, the Dancing with the Stars Finale, on the Summertime Ball in the Wembley Stadium and on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. On June 3, 2015, "Worth It" was certified Platinum by the RIAA for selling 1,000,000 copies in the United States. On June 26th, it was announced that Sledgehammer and BO$$ were officially certified Platinum in the US as well. As of July 2015, Worth It received 2x Platinum certification by the RIAA, which means Fifth Harmony sold 4 million singles off their debut album in total in the US alone. The girls performed for the first time ever on a Latin award show on July 16th at Premios Juventud, they sang a mashup of Worth It and the Spanish version of the same song called Dame Esta Noche. They won two awards: Best Dressed and Best Performance. Fifth Harmony recorded a song for Hotel Transylvania 2's soundtrack called I'm In Love With A Monster, which is used on the official trailer of the movie and is also heard; Worth It is also heard during the movie. On September 23, 2015, the girls announced on The Real that they had started recording for their second studio album. On October 25, 2015, the girls performed Worth It on the red carpet during the pre-show of the MTV EMA. In December 2015, the girls took part in the IHeart Radio Jingle Ball tour, and on December 11, they were awarded 'Group of the Year', at the "Billboard Women in Music Awards" ceremony as well as performing a mashup of Worth It, Independent Women Part I by Destiny's Child and We are Family by Sister Sledge. In January 2016, The Reflection Tour was taken to Dubai, concluding the Reflection Tour. 2016-2018: 7/27, Fifth Harmony, Camila's Departure and Hiatus In January 2016, the quintet announced they had left 'Faculty Management', in order to join 'Maverick Management'. On 25 February, the girls announced they would release their sophomore album "7/27", on May 20, the album's name is inspired by the day the group was formed (27 July 2012). The lead single Work From Home, was released on February 26, accompanied by its music video, featuring Ty Dolla Sign, the single debuted at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100, and has since peaked at 4. It also peaked at number two in the UK, replacing Worth It in both countries as their current highest-charting single. A promotional single called The Life, was released on March 24, it reached number 1 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100, as well as charting in the UK and Scotland. A second promotional single Write On Me was released on 5 May, along with a music video to promote the album. 7/27 was released on May 27 - the release date was changed from May 20 to stick more to the album's title and themes. The second and third singles were All in My Head (Flex), which featured Fetty Wap, and That's My Girl. The group performed the latter song at the 2016 American Music Awards as well as taking home the award for Best Collaboration for Work from Home, which they also did at the 2016 MTV Video Music Awards as well as winning Song of Summer for All in My Head (Flex). They also presented the award for Best New Artist at the ceremony which they had won in 2014 (under a different name, Artist to Watch). On December 18, Camila left Fifth Harmony to pursue a solo career. On January 18 2017, Fifth Harmony performed for the first time as a quartet at the 2017 People's Choice Awards, singing an edited version of their hit Work From Home, with Lauren singing what would be Camila's verse. The girls won the award for Favorite Group at the ceremony as well for the second consecutive year. They were also nominated for best cover for "Ex's & Oh's", best music video for Work From Home and best fan army for their loyal fans, the Harmonizers at the 2017 iHeartRadio Music Awards. Fifth Harmony was set to perform at the NHL All-Star Hockey Game, but pulled out at the last minute because Dinah fell ill. To promote 7/27, the girls embarked on The 7/27 Tour, visiting North and South America, Europe, Oceania and Asia, the last of which was announced in January 2017 following Cabello's departure. Fifth Harmony's self-titled third album was released in August of 2017, with singles Down and He Like That alongside Por Favor, which was included on the Spotify re-release of the album. The girls embarked on the PSA Tour in autumn of 2017, with dates in South America and Asia as well as a few North American and European tour dates. The tour lasted until summer of 2018, with the last show in Reykjavik, Iceland in May. In March of 2018 the group announced an indefinite hiatus to pursue solo projects, but confirmed planned PSA Tour dates in May would still go ahead. Following this a source close to former group member Camila Cabello stated that she believed the group owed her an apology for the way they treated her when she wanted to go solo, now that they were doing exactly the same. At the time of the statement from Fifth Harmony's release, there is no confirmed length of time for this hiatus or a clear idea of when it will end. Influences The girls of Fifth Harmony each bring something unique to the table , and their influences reflect that diversity. From crooners like Frank Sinatra and Josh Groban for Ally, to songstresses like Christina Aguilera, Beyonce and Whitney Houston for Dinah Jane, Lana Del Rey and Justin Timberlake for Lauren, Beyoncé and Ciara for Normani and famous popstars like One Direction and Demi Lovato for Camila. Current Members *Ally Brooke (2012-present) *Dinah Jane Hansen (2012-present) *Lauren Jauregui (2012-present) *Normani Kordei (2012-present) Former Members * Camila Cabello (2012-2016) Tours Headlining * 2013: Harmonize America Mall Tour * 2013: Fifth Harmony Mini Theatre Tour * 2014: Worst Kept Secret Tour * 2014: 5th Times a Charm Tour * 2015: The Reflection Tour * 2015: Reflection: The Summer Tour * 2015: European Reflection Tour * 2016: The 7/27 Tour * 2017: PSA Tour Opening act * 2013: I Wish Tour (for Cher Lloyd) * 2014: Neon Lights Tour (for Demi Lovato) * 2014: Live on Tour (for Austin Mahone) The X Factor Journey Accounts *Fifth Harmony's Twitter *Fifth Harmony's Official Website *Fifth Harmony's Facebook *Fifth Harmony's Tumblr *Fifth Harmony's Youtube Channel *Fifth Harmony's Instagram *Fifth Harmony's VEVO Channel *Fifth Harmony Photos *Fifth Harmony's Vine Gallery Fifth Harmony/Gallery/Photshoots Category:Browse Category:Artists Category:Bands Category:The X Factor Category:Camila Cabello Category:Ally Brooke Category:Lauren Jauregui Category:Dinah Jane Hansen Category:Discography Category:Fifth Harmony Official Category:Band Members Category:Band Names Category:Normani Kordei